She Was
by HarryFreak31793
Summary: Bill and the Weasley clan are beside Molly's deathbed saying goodbye. Songfic She Was by Micheal Chestnut


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter...Or She Was by Michael Chestnut...DH spoilers... And I didn't de-Americanize the song nor did I de-muggle it. Inspiration needs no alterations.**

So many things happened to this family and it was a wonder Molly Weasley lasted this long. Now she was on her death bed surrounded by her wonderful children, grandchildren, and two great-grandchildren fully prepared to go and see her Arthur and her Fred again. When little Lena, Vicki and Teddy's daughter Bill's granddaughter, pipes up.  
"Tell me bout you and pap-paw's wedding," Lily said. And Molly was only happy to tell the story. Bill Weasley pulled his granddaughter onto his lap. Remembering the story has he had heard it when Ginny asked so many years ago.

_She started her new life ten dollars in debt _

_That's all it took to get started back then_

"Well me and your papaw didn't have a sickle to our names but it was during the First War so we rushed into marriage much like your Grandparents..."

_A trip to the courthouse across the state line _

_No one could stop her, she'd made up her mind_

"We had an old minister perform a quick ceremony though I was not even 17 yet. Your Pap-paw asked but I told him I was with out a second thought..."

_He was eighteen, she wasn't _

_But she said she was and never thought twice_

"Then we went our separate ways me to school him to work, you see he had got a job at the ministry as well as on a little farm near here. When I finally told my mum she asked me if I was sure and I was," Bill remembered the way he had thought of it when he was young.

_Came back home as my daddy's wife_

_She just shook her head when her momma said "Are you sure he's the one?" _

_She was_

"What happened after that?" Charlie's grandson Micah asked.  
"Well I finished school we moved into this house, it was much smaller then, he still worked where I told ya and I kept the place clean. I done a little work waiting tables down at a restaurant on the side you know..."

_He took a job and farmed on the side _

_He made the ends meet, but she kept 'em tied_

"Anyway I started feeling ill and realized something..." ⌠

"That you had dragon pox?" Lena said.

"No she had spattergroit or something like that," Micah said.  
"Nope I was like your mommy Lena. I was going to have a baby and you know who that baby was Lena?"

"No."

_"Your granddaddy," Molly replied._

_Changes were coming to their little world_

_She said "What would you like, a boy or a girl?" _

_He said "Are you"  
She said she was and never thought twice _

_'Bout takin the next step in building their lives _

_Soon there were three and she tried to be Everything to us _

_And she was_

This went on forever until the younger ones were rushed to bed and only, the adult Weasleys (including Charlie's son and his wife), The Potters (Ginny and Harry), and the Tonks' (Teddy and Vicki). It was time to say good bye, Harry went first.  
"Mum, you know I don't call you that just because you're Ginny's mum. I call you Mum because you are the closest thing I ever had to a Mum. So thank you Mum," Harry said. Ginny approached her mother"s bedside next.

"Hey it,s your baby girl mummy. I'm going to miss you so much you know that. I love you to much for words," Ginny said tears slowly leaving her eyes. Vicki and Ted stood when the older couple sat down.  
"Hey grandma," Vicki said, "You know this is hard for me seeing as how I'm bringing life into this world and your leaving it but I know you"ll watch over her."

"Yea I'm going to miss you Mrs. W," Teddy added and his godfather thwacked him on the back of the head. George approached with his wife, Katie.  
"Hey mum I'll miss you so much you know but I don't want you coming back and nagging me okay. If you do try and keep it on the bad side where I can't hear you got it. Say hi to my twin for me will you and tell him I miss him like a fat kid on a diet misses chocolate," After that Percy, his wife was working so she couldn't make it, made it up there.  
"I'm so sorry about those two years and I hope you know that. Have fun up there with Fred and Dad tell him I'm sorry to," Percy said still guilty about all that was said during the years. Charlie and his son, Fredrick, came up next.  
"Hey Mum, I don't have anything sentimental to say so I love you okay I just love you," Charlie said. Fredrick could do nothing but nod, cry, and choked out a muttered I love you. Ron who was also crying knelt by his mom's bedside.  
"You are the most caring person in the world. I couldn't have asked for a better mother. I love you Mum good-bye," and Hermione led him off, at last it was Bill's turn. Bill grabbed her hand and said:  
"Everyone's already said what I was thinking so do you have any thing you need to say?"

"Yes... I love everyone in here and every upstairs with all but two pieces of my heart that are where I'm headed and I just want to say good-bye," Molly replied closing her eyes and she went limp in Bill's hand.

_Those precious moments turned into years _

_In what seemed like the blink of an eye_

_ I held her hand as I leaned down to ask her _

_"Momma, Are you ready to say goodbye?"_

_She said she was but she thought twice_

_ Holdin' my hand as she let go of life _

_Daddy always said a woman like her _

_Would be hard to give up _

_And she was_

And if Bill knew anything...

_If there ever was a picture of love _

_She was_


End file.
